


Waiting for the Night to Fall

by Timaelan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timaelan/pseuds/Timaelan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la mort de son père, Gohan s'efforce d'aider sa mère en acceptant secrètement un travail sinistre mais lucratif. Alors qu'il se sent basculer, Chichi décide de l'envoyer au lycée. Les rencontres qu'il y fera l'empêcheront-elles de sombrer complètement ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Assis adossé au local technique, sur le toit désert de l'immeuble, Gohan fixait le ciel de l'été déclinant. Le soleil ne se décidait pas à disparaître, et la lumière jouait encore sur les nuages chétifs et colorés. Ce ciel lui en rappelait d'autres. Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'était souvenu subitement que, plusieurs années auparavant, il avait joué avec son père à se convaincre que les nuages prenaient la forme d'animaux ou d'objets. Il était enfant alors.

Pourtant, là tout de suite, même en les scrutant attentivement, aucun nuage ne paraissait vouloir prendre une apparence familière. Ces nuages au-dessus de lui s'obstinaient à n'être que de stupides nuages sans utilité, même pas capables de pleuvoir pour étouffer la chaleur cuisante. De toute façon, Gohan n'était plus un enfant, il venait d'avoir dix-sept ans, et son père avait disparu depuis bien longtemps.

Il soupira et consulta sa montre avec lassitude. Il avait encore plus d'une demi-heure devant lui.

Il ouvrit son sac et en détailla le contenu. Il y avait un gros livre de littérature, qu'il était censé avoir assimilé pour la rentrée scolaire, d'ici une semaine. Il avait cette matière en horreur. Tous ces mots délicats et compliqués, assemblés pour décrire des choses simples et sans intérêt, il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison d'être de tout ça. Il se résigna à sortir l'ouvrage, dont le poids lui parut immédiatement excessif et décourageant.

Sa mère se faisait beaucoup de souci pour son avenir, et dans l'immédiat, pour son entrée au lycée. Lui-même devait bien reconnaître que tout cela le rendait nerveux. Il n'avait jamais fréquenté d'école classique et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le niveau. Il avait passé des tests et on lui avait dit qu'il avait réussi. Brillamment, même, en ce qui concernait les matières scientifiques. Il était tellement ignare qu'il avait dû se faire expliquer le système de notation pour comprendre exactement où se situaient ses compétences. C'est ce qui avait amené Chichi à lui imposer d'ingurgiter cet énorme livre sur les auteurs classiques. Il ne devait pêcher en aucune matière et exceller en tout. Depuis l'âge de quatre ans, on lui demandait d'exceller en tout, il avait l'habitude et se pliait docilement aux exigences des adultes.

Il ouvrit le livre à une page au hasard. Il tomba sur le portrait d'un écrivain, annoncé comme une référence incontournable. Gohan fixa l'image, en essayant de croiser le regard triste de la peinture reproduite. L'homme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été très comique dans son genre. En lisant ses dates de naissance et de mort, Gohan calcula qu'il n'avait vécu que vingt-neuf ans. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et ferma le livre d'un geste sec. Tout cela lui paraissait trop déprimant. Et il était trop nerveux pour l'instant. Il jeta à nouveau un œil à sa montre. Plus que vingt minutes.

Il rangea le livre et repensa au lycée. A la vérité, il n'y avait pas que le niveau des cours qui l'angoissait. Il y avait aussi les autres. Les autres élèves, les professeurs. Avec les adultes, il devrait s'en tirer. Sa mère était si tyrannique sur les règles de politesse, qu'il était très à l'aise dans le monde cérémonieux des rapports avec les adultes. C'était les autres élèves qui l'inquiétaient surtout. Il n'avait jamais évolué au milieu de personnes de son âge. On ne lui en avait jamais laissé l'occasion. Bien sûr, il s'occupait de Goten, mais Goten était son frère, et il était petit. Ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

Ce qui le préoccupait était de se retrouver au milieu d'adolescents de son âge, qui auraient eu une vie normale. Une vie normale, avec des parents normaux. D'autres jeunes, qui vivaient au milieu de leurs semblables depuis toujours. Il savait qu'il ferait des gaffes, et il y avait de grandes chances qu'il passe pour l'imbécile de service. Il était à la fois curieux de ce monde insouciant, et anxieux de ce qu'il lui apprendrait sur lui-même et sur tout ce qu'il avait manqué.

Il fouilla à nouveau dans son sac et sortit une pochette dont il extrait un paquet de cigarettes et une photo. Il alluma une cigarette et observa les ronds de fumée qui s’échappaient de ses lèvres. Il parvenait maintenant à former avec habileté, des heures d'attente comme celle-là lui avaient permis de se perfectionner. Il consulta sa montre. Dix minutes.

Le jour avait nettement reculé et une brise nocturne très légère s'était levée, agitant doucement ses mèches qui retombaient sur son visage. Sa mère les lui couperait dans quelques jours. Ce n'était pas assez sérieux pour le lycée.

Il actionna son briquet à essence et approcha la flamme de la photo. C'était le portrait d'un homme au visage long, ridé, aux traits tombants. Il avait des cheveux poivre et sel, tirés en queue de cheval et des catogans fournis et il souriait d'un air conquérant sur le cliché, visiblement capturé au téléobjectif.

Gohan l'observa longuement en déplaçant la flamme, la cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. Il se demanda vaguement qui il était. C'était une question qu'il se posait de moins en moins. Du moins, il cherchait de moins en moins de réponse. Il réalisait qu'au stade où il en était, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Sa conscience se rebellait encore parfois, et lui imposait de réfléchir à l'identité des gens sur les photos, au moins quelques secondes. Comme une prière, par superstition. Mais au fond, il savait que ça ne faisait plus vraiment de différence.

Au début, il lui avait semblé que ça changeait tout. Au début, il avait tout juste quatorze ans. Il croyait encore que son père veillait sur eux, et que ses petits boulots dans les fermes des environs feraient l'affaire pour faire tourner la maison, en attendant un signe d'espoir. En attendant que tout s'arrange, car sa vision naïve des choses lui soufflait que tout finissait toujours par s'arranger.

La première fois qu'on lui avait proposé le marché, il avait refusé tout net. Il avait même été particulièrement choqué. Il était rentré chez lui contrarié, et n'avait rien dit à Chichi. Il ne lui avait pas dit que quelqu'un avait reconnu le gamin qui était venu à bout de l'horrible Cell.

Mais l'homme qui l’avait abordé était revenu à la charge. Il disait s'appeler Monsieur M. et, dans sa candeur d'enfant, Gohan avait cru, au départ, que c'était son vrai nom. Il ne s'était jamais expliqué comment Monsieur M. le retrouvait partout où il allait. Monsieur M. voulait le bien du monde. Comme Gohan, après tout. Et ce qu'il lui demandait, Gohan l'avait déjà fait. Et Gohan savait que trop d'états d'âmes pouvait coûter des vies, des vies d'êtres chers, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Gohan n'avait pas voulu l’écouter. Il était jeune encore, mais il sentait bien que ses parents n'auraient pas approuvé.

Et puis, il y avait eu cet hiver terrible. Terrible pour les cultures, terrible pour la famille. Gohan avait pris conscience que sa mère n'arrivait pas à faire face, et que son père ne les aiderait plus. Il avait réalisé que tout ne finissait pas toujours par s’arranger.

Bien sûr, Chichi aurait pu demander de l'aide. Il y avait grand-père Gyumao, il y avait Bulma, il y avait tous les amis de son père. Mais Chichi était fière. Gohan ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, sa fierté et ses enfants, c'était à peu près tout ce qui lui restait. Elle avait demandé un peu. Ça lui avait trop coûté pour renouveler l'expérience.

Plus d'une fois, il l'avait entendue sangloter dans la cuisine, alors qu'elle le croyait endormi et il n'avait plus pu le supporter. Alors, quand il avait revu Monsieur M, il avait accepté son offre avec une seule exigence : quoique Gohan fasse, il n'agirait que pour la bonne cause. Bien sûr, Monsieur M. avait promis avec un air très sérieux, en le félicitant de son choix si intelligent, tout ce qu'il ferait serait pour le bien du monde. Bien sûr…

Gohan laissa la photo prendre feu et tomber sur le sol, où elle flamba comme une torche, faiblement agitée par le courant d'air nocturne. La pénombre était maintenant installée. Le jeune homme finit sa cigarette et fouilla à nouveau le sac pour en sortir des jumelles. Il rangea minutieusement le reste de ses affaires, se leva et s'avança jusqu'au rebord de la terrasse. Il était vêtu de noir et se fondait commodément dans le décor.

Il prit encore la précaution de rabattre son chèche sombre sur sa bouche, et s'accroupit à l'abri de la bordure du toit, en positionnant ses jumelles sur ses yeux. L'immeuble était haut et tombait à pic sur la façade d'un hôtel en face. Gohan n'aima pas ça. Il y avait un peu de monde dans ce quartier touristique. Quelques passants, un voiturier, deux grooms, des clients de l'hôtel.

Le jeune homme observa leur ballet un moment avant de vérifier sa montre. L'heure était passée de cinq minutes déjà. Il reprit son repérage, en décachetant de sa main libre un chewing-gum qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Chichi n'aimerait pas sentir son haleine tabagique. Pour l'odeur sur ses vêtements, il expliquait toujours qu'il s'agissait des clients du restaurant où il était censé travailler, mais son haleine, il devait y veiller.

Enfin, une voiture qui pouvait correspondre s'arrêta devant le voiturier. Un chauffeur en descendit et s'adossa à la portière, dans l'intention évidente d'attendre patiemment ses passagers. Il échangea quelques mots avec le voiturier. Gohan compta.

Le chauffeur, un. Le voiturier, deux. Un groom chargé de valises près de l'entrée, trois. Une vieille dame avec un caniche excité, quatre. Une blonde _très_ décolorée en fourrure extravagante par cette chaleur, cinq. Un vieux ridé avec des catogans, au bras de la blonde, _Six_.

Le rayon d'énergie pure transperça son front à une vitesse si vertigineuse que les spectateurs eurent du mal à comprendre, sur l'instant, ce qui venait d'arriver. Même la blonde pulpeuse ne réalisa pas immédiatement pourquoi sa fourrure immaculée s'était subitement tachée de rouge. Le type à la queue de cheval s'affaissa sur le sol avec un son mat, et tout de suite derrière, les hurlements combinés de la fille à son bras et du caniche hystérique, retentirent jusqu'au toit où Gohan se tenait, le doigt toujours en suspens, pointé dans leur direction.

Il se recula prudemment et ne se releva que, quand il fut sûr d'être hors de vue. Il gagna l'extrémité opposée de la terrasse, indifférent aux clameurs qui résonnaient jusqu'à lui. Il s'envola sans bruit et piqua en direction de chez Barney.

Il atterrit dans une ruelle à proximité, se débarrassa du chèche qui couvrait toujours sa bouche et enfila une veste en jean. Il cracha son chewing-gum et alluma une nouvelle cigarette en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la cafétéria.

\- Gohan, mon ami ! Tu es de sortie ? s'écria Barney depuis le comptoir.

Gohan détailla la cafétéria. On était vendredi soir et elle était remplie de groupe de jeunes, sages ou moins sages, qui consommaient des glaces et de la bière. Gohan adressa un sourire timide à Barney. C'était un tout petit bonhomme à moitié chauve. Gohan avait travaillé un temps pour lui, mais sa maladresse lui avait définitivement fait renoncer à faire carrière dans la restauration. Barney et lui étaient quand même restés amis, et le barman acceptait d'être l'alibi de Gohan pour Chichi, les soirs où il « était de sortie ». Barney pensait qu'il fallait un peu laisser respirer les jeunes. Et Gohan était si _sérieux_.

Gohan grimpa sur l'un des tabourets du bar.

\- Salut Barney, tu me sers une bière ?

\- Tu sais que t'as pas vraiment l'âge, mon garçon ? Et pour ça, non plus, protesta le barman en pointant la cigarette.

\- Il paraît, il paraît… répondit Gohan distraitement, sachant parfaitement que Barney mettait un point d'honneur à la leçon de morale avant d'admettre tout ce qui était en principe interdit.

Gohan sortit son portable de sa poche et le posa sur le comptoir en veillant à ce qu'il soit allumé. Il vérifia les messages tandis que Barney posait un verre de bière devant lui.

\- Encore une copine ? minauda le barman en observant Gohan, qui était absorbé par la consultation de son téléphone.

\- En quelque sorte, répondit Gohan avec un sourire, sans lever les yeux.

\- Il est interdit de fumer ici, c'est un lieu public, interrompit une voix de jeune fille.

Gohan releva la tête avec incrédulité et se trouva face à une fille qui le foudroyait de ses yeux aigue-marine. Elle affichait une mine sévère, les poings sur les hanches, et le considérait avec réprobation de toute sa petite hauteur. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avec incompréhension.

\- Et ça, c'est pas interdit ? répliqua Gohan en désignant le verre d'alcool qu'elle venait récupérer au comptoir.

Elle tiqua en jetant un œil à la boisson.

\- Qui te dit que j'ai pas l'âge ? riposta-t-elle avec embarras.

Gohan prit un air incrédule.

\- Je sais pas. Tout ?

\- Elle a raison, Gohan, coupa Barney, mal à l'aise. Eteins ta cigarette, ça gêne sûrement Mademoiselle.

Gohan haussa un sourcil, en se tournant vers lui avec étonnement. Il eut une seconde d'hésitation mais laissa tomber sa cigarette qu'il écrasa sur le sol jonché déjà d'autres mégots.

\- Moi, au moins, je ne gêne personne, conclut la jeune fille.

\- Mouais, pour l'instant, maugréa Gohan.

La jeune fille tourna les talons et s'empara de son verre avant de rejoindre une table où d'autres jeunes étaient déjà attablés. Il la suivit des yeux, un peu contrarié. Une blonde assise à sa table lui jeta une œillade et lui fit un signe discret de la main.

\- Mais pour qui elle se prend, celle-là ? grogna Gohan en trempant ses lèvres dans son verre.

\- C'est Videl Satan, la fille du grand Hercule, tu sais ? répondit Barney à voix basse, sur le ton de la confidence.

Gohan sursauta imperceptiblement et ne put s'empêcher de se retourner à nouveau vers elle. Elle discutait vivement avec ses amis. Hercule Satan avait donc une fille ? Gohan se fit la réflexion, que, pour sa part, lui n'avait plus de père. Ni gloire, ni père. Mais il reconnaissait ses yeux. Hercule avait des yeux de trouillards, elle, avait des yeux de juge, mais c'était les mêmes.

\- Tu nous rejoins ? demanda une voix mielleuse à côté de lui, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il s'aperçut que la blonde s'était levée et était venue jusqu'à lui. Il la fixa avec étonnement.

\- Je m'appelle Erasa. Tu es tout seul ? Tu veux venir à notre table ? Videl n'est pas si rabat-joie qu'elle en a l'air.

Gohan resta muet. Il ne s'attendait pas à la proposition.

\- Alors ? insista Erasa.

Le portable de Gohan se mit à vibrer. Il le saisit aussitôt et lut le message. Le boulot était fait, la paye était tombée. Il devait aller la chercher. Monsieur M lui indiquait où la récupérer.

\- Une autre fois, peut-être, répondit-il en avalant le fond de son verre.

Il sortit un billet pour Barney et se leva.

\- Dommage, commenta malicieusement la jeune fille tandis que Gohan avait déjà poussé la porte du restaurant, en saluant Barney de la main.

~~**..............................................................** ~~

 


	2. Chapter 2

  


Gohan reprit son souffle avant de toquer à la porte de la salle de cours, refermée depuis déjà plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait réussi à arriver en retard dès le premier jour. Mieux que ça, il avait réussi à se perdre dans les couloirs du lycée.

L'établissement lui paraissait gigantesque il avait demandé son chemin mille fois. Un agent d'entretien avait fini par le guider jusqu'à sa salle de classe avec une mine qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cet élève fraîchement débarqué de sa campagne.   


Gohan jeta un œil à sa tenue et se demanda une fois de plus, s'il avait eu raison de laisser sa mère lui imposer ses choix vestimentaires. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, il sut que, comme il l'avait redouté, il avait eu tort. A la première seconde, il lui parut évident que personne ne s'habillait plus de façon si stricte pour venir en cours, comme Chichi en était toujours convaincue.   


Une trentaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, d'un seul mouvement. Même les cancres du fond de la classe avaient relevé la tête et le détaillaient avec une curiosité malicieuse.   


Le professeur était un barbu, dont le nœud papillon et le costume pied-de poule rivalisaient de désuétude avec les vêtements de Gohan.   


Après un bref instant de silence, une rumeur s'éleva parmi les rangs des étudiants étonnés. Le professeur leva la main d'un geste autoritaire qui suffit à les faire taire, et se tourna vers Gohan.   


\-  Alors, mon garçon, on s'est perdu, je parie ? Entre, quel est ton nom ?   


\- Gohan Son, bredouilla Gohan à mi-voix, avec embarras.   


Le professeur le fixa avec un air entendu puis, consultant la liste des élèves devant lui, marqua son nom d'une croix.   


\- Bien. Assieds-toi. Regarde, il ne reste qu'une place là-bas à côté de Monsieur Sharpener.   


Gohan repéra effectivement un siège vide à côté d'un type musclé et blond, qui l'épiait d'un air sûr de lui. Le nouvel élève se dirigea vers le pupitre que le professeur lui avait indiqué. Un murmure se répandait de nouveau dans l'assemblée.   


Quand Gohan arriva devant son siège, un énorme sac à dos trônait déjà dessus. Il hésita et leva les yeux vers son nouveau voisin, qui le défiait du regard, sans faire mine de libérer la chaise. Gohan écarta le sac lui-même, en guettant sa réaction. Mais son camarade se contenta de surveiller la manœuvre avec amusement.   


Gohan put enfin prendre place et baissa la tête. Il comprit que l'accueil ne serait pas forcément franc et chaleureux. Le professeur avait détourné son attention des deux lycéens pour reprendre son cours.   


\- Alors, c'est toi  _Gohan Son_ ? Le fameux qui a explosé tous les tests de science ? demanda Sharpener à mi-voix avec un sourire mauvais.   


\- Oui, je suis Gohan et toi c'est Sharpener, c'est ça ? répondit le jeune homme, incertain du ton qu'il devait prendre.   


\- Ouais… Mais tu peux m'appeler Sharp, comme tout le monde. Et tu viens de quel lycée ?   


\- Je…euh… j'ai toujours pris des cours à distance, en fait. C'est la première fois que je viens au lycée.   


\- Vraiment ? Sapé comme t'es, je parierai que tu viens d'un bled bien paumé pleins de bouseux.   


Gohan déglutit un peu. La conversation commençait déjà à lui peser. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux, sans relever le sarcasme.   


\- Reste cool, reprit Sharp toujours souriant, je voulais juste dire qu'ici, tu vas pas draguer grand chose comme ça.   


\- Draguer ? demanda candidement Gohan.   


Sharp soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.   


\- Ouais… Je me doutais bien que c'était même pas un truc qui aurait pu venir à l'esprit d'un intello fringué comme toi… Mais ça me fait quand même pitié, je te filerai des adresses de boutiques un peu plus branchées.   


Gohan fronça les sourcils et réalisa qu'il était en train d'arriver exactement ce qu'il avait redouté qu'il arriverait. Il passait pour l'imbécile de service. Il se contenta de serrer les dents et de se plonger dans le griffonnage de son cahier. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de se faire des amis.   


Sharp, qui ne se donnait même pas la peine de faire semblant de s'intéresser au cours, l'observa avec dépit, tandis que Gohan concentrait son attention sur les paroles du professeur et les transcrivait avec application.   


\- L'année va être longue, conclut finalement le voisin de Gohan, en se décidant à sortir un bloc-notes.   


Gohan n'avait pas l'habitude de cette méthode d'enseignement. Il était capable de rester assis et de réfléchir pendant des heures, mais l'interaction avec un professeur en chair et en os lui était étrangère. De même que les interventions des autres élèves, parfois dissipés, qui venaient troubler le cours d'une explication ou d'un exercice.   


Il sursauta quand la sonnette marquant la pause retentit, et ne comprit pas tout de suite à quoi elle servait. Le réflexe immédiat des élèves, qui se mirent à ranger leur matériel, et à se lever, sans attendre réellement que l'enseignant ait fini de donner des directives pour les devoirs du lendemain, le prit au dépourvu. Le bruit subit de cette sonnette leur avait à tous paru si familière, si évidente, qu'il prit conscience de l'ampleur de son ignorance et de son décalage.   


Il était encore assis, le crayon à la main, qu'une partie des élèves avaient déjà littéralement fui la salle.   


\- Tiens, tiens, on se retrouve ! annonça une voix cristalline.   


Gohan leva la tête et se retrouva en face de la fille blonde qui l'avait invité chez Barney.   


\- Tiens, salut, répondit-il, incapable de se souvenir son prénom sur le coup.   


\- Alors, Gohan, c'est ça ? reprit-elle.   


\- Un vrai petit intello. Ca manquait par ici, souligna Sharp, assis sur sa table déjà vidée de toute trace de son passage.   


\- Sharp ! Essaye d'être bien élevé, pour une fois, protesta la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.   


Elle se pencha vers Gohan avec un air confident.   


\- Ne fais pas attention, c'est une brute, mais il n'est pas si méchant qu'il veut bien le faire croire. Tu manges avec nous ? souffla-t-elle.   


\- On mange alors ? reprit une autre voix de fille derrière elle.

Erasa s'écarta et Gohan avisa la fille de Satan, qu'il avait aussi croisée chez Barney.

\- Erasa a décidé de jouer les Saint-Bernard avec le nouveau, décréta Sharp, en se tournant vers Videl.   


Videl jaugea Gohan avec une moue, comme s’il avait déjà accepté tacitement l'invitation d'Erasa. Les traits de Videl se décontractèrent.   


\- D'accord. Moi, c'est Videl. Et toi ?   


\- Eh…Gohan, je m'appelle Gohan, bredouilla-t-il.   


\- Bon, on se dépêche un peu ? J'ai faim, moi, gémit Sharp.   


Gohan suivit docilement le petit groupe le long des couloirs en essayant désespérément de repérer les lieux. Ils arrivèrent dans une cafétéria, où régnait un brouhaha sonore. Il observa les lycéens attablés qui discutaient, certains chahutaient dans le dos des quelques surveillants, qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'air décidés à faire preuve de trop d'autorité.   


Désireux de se fondre dans la masse, Gohan imita scrupuleusement tous les faits et gestes de ses camarades pour se servir, et prit place à une table avec eux. Il s'efforçait de parler le moins possible, et il fallait admettre que le monologue ininterrompu d'Erasa l'y aidait beaucoup. Elle faisait les questions et les réponses, entrecoupées parfois d'un commentaire de Videl ou d'un sarcasme de Sharp.   


\- Et toi Gohan, tu vis où ? demanda-t-elle subitement.   


Il ne comprit pas tout de suite que, cette fois-ci, elle lui laissait réellement la parole.   


\- Je viens de la campagne…   


\- Comme son costume typique le laisse paraître, précisa Sharp.   


Videl leva les yeux au ciel en lui faisant signe de se taire. Les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers Gohan pour lui laisser préciser ce qu'il avait à dire.   


\- Dans un coin perdu de l'Est, la parcelle 38, je ne sais pas si vous savez…   


\- La parcelle 38 ? objecta Videl, mais c'est à plus de 1.000 kilomètres, ça ! Tu vas pas nous faire croire que tu fais tout le chemin jusqu'ici tous les jours ?   


Gohan déglutit et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans que son cerveau eut vraiment le temps de préparer une réponse.   


\- Euh… Non, non, je… j'ai un pied-à-terre en ville, bien sûr…J'habite chez une tante, bégaya-t-il, sans trop réfléchir.   


\- Une tante ? Comme c'est romantique… soupira Erasa.   


\- Romantique ? s'étonna Videl avec scepticisme.   


\- En tout cas, ça veut dire que t'as pas tes vieux sur le dos; ça c'est cool, souligna Sharp avec un clin d'oeil.   


Gohan les fixa les uns après les autres. Il regretta sa réponse, qui appellerait d'autres questions et d'autres réponses, aussi bancales les unes que les autres. Et leurs commentaires le désarçonnaient aussi.   


Un bip aigu interrompit heureusement la conversation. Videl sortit son portable avec empressement, et décrocha anxieusement. Elle hocha la tête en lâchant des réponses monosyllabiques, avant de raccrocher. Elle se leva d'un mouvement résolu.   


\- Il faut que j'y aille, il y a une prise d'otages à la banque, annonça-t-elle.   


Les deux autres se contentèrent d'acquiescer avec indifférence. Gohan la suivit des yeux avec étonnement, alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la sortie du réfectoire. 

\- Mais, elle va où ? demanda-t-il.

 - Elle va aider la police. Ils l'appellent parfois. Tu sais que Videl n'est rien moins que la fille du grand Satan, n'est-ce pas ? expliqua Erasa.

\- Bah… Mais c'est qu'une lycéenne, quand même, objecta Gohan avec incrédulité.   


\- Videl est très forte, tu sais. Elle t'étonnerait. Même moi, elle peut me battre dans ses bons jours, répliqua Sharp.   


\- Ouais…Elle le bat à tous les coups, en fait. Il a du mal à le digérer, rectifia Erasa, tu sais qu'il lui est même arrivé de battre son père ? Une fois ou deux…   


Gohan plissa les yeux. Il se souvenait de Satan. Il avait rarement vu un si piètre combattant, quoiqu'en pensent tous ces gens ignorants. Videl, quant à elle, était minuscule. Il se replongea dans le détail de son assiette. Il restait surpris qu'on appelle une si jeune fille, si frêle, pour une chose aussi sérieuse qu'une prise d'otages. Son esprit finit par lui souffler la conclusion évidente: ce qu'elle allait faire était dangereux et pouvait menacer sa vie. Ils croyaient tous si aveuglément dans le mensonge d'hercule, qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à exposer sa gamine, comme si elle pouvait venir à bout de types sans scrupule avec des flingues. Ce n'était pas très juste.   


Il se mit à jouer avec sa nourriture. Mais, de toute façon, rien n'avait été très juste depuis le Cell game. Il était bien placé pour en juger. Mais sa conscience le travaillait. Cette fille était comme lui finalement, elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Rien fait, pour qu'on lui pose tous ces espoirs sur les épaules. Et Hercule, qui était un menteur et un lâche, préférait la laisser mettre sa vie en péril, plutôt que de reconnaître qu'il était un usurpateur.   


Gohan se leva subitement, sans se soucier des sursauts de surprise d'Erasa et de Sharp.   


\- Faut que j'y aille. On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour le cours, annonça-t-il.   


Il quitta la table sans leur laisser le temps de poser plus de questions.   


Il monta sur la terrasse du lycée et, après s'être assuré que personne ne se trouvait aux environs, prit son envol. Depuis le ciel, il n'eut aucun problème pour repérer les barrages de police autour d'un bâtiment imposants. Il réussit à atterrir dans une ruelle à l'écart et tenta de fendre la foule jusqu'à la façade du bâtiment. Il fut aussitôt stoppé par un policier.   


\- Hey, là, petit ! Où crois-tu que tu vas comme ça ?   


\- Je…euh… voulais... voir.   


\- C'est pas un spectacle, gamin, c'est dangereux. T'as pas plutôt école ? Circule !   


Gohan fut repoussé fermement dans la masse agglutinée des curieux. Il battit en retraite. Evidemment, on avait aucune raison de le laisser s'approcher. Il s'aperçut aussi qu'il était identifiable, le policier n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître un simple lycéen. Et l'endroit grouillait de caméras et de photographes. S'il devait agir, il n'avait aucune envie d'être reconnu d'une manière ou d'une autre, encore moins de passer à la télévision.   


Il chercha un recoin isolé et se débarrassa du veston que Chichi l'avait contraint à porter. Il sortit également son chèche de son sac et l'enroula autour de son cou et sur sa bouche. Il cacha son sac entre deux poubelles et monta son niveau pour se transformer et changer sa couleur de cheveux. Il estima alors, que, s'il arrivait à se déplacer suffisamment vite, et à rester à l'écart des yeux trop curieux, personne ne serait en mesure de l'identifier.   


Il s'éleva jusqu'aux toits des immeubles avoisinants la banque. Il trouva un point de vue intéressant, qui lui permettait d'observer l'entrée principale. Son sang se figea lorsqu'il remarqua que Videl était totalement à découvert, et semblait parlementer avec les preneurs d'otages armés, qui tentaient une sortie en tenant une femme en joue.   


Refermant sa main comme pour mimer un pistolet, Gohan pointa son doigt en direction de celui qui retenait l'otage. Il ferma un œil et essaya de viser, dans l'intention de générer un rayon d'énergie. Mais, sans ses jumelles, il était trop loin pour se rendre compte. Il aurait pu blesser la femme. Il renonça avec un imperceptible soupir et s’avança jusqu’à la bordure de la terrasse. Il se jeta alors dans les airs et piqua jusqu’aux malfaiteurs plusieurs mètres plus bas.   


Il décocha un coup de pied d'une rapidité foudroyante dans la tête du preneur d'otage qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et s'étala sans connaissance, tandis que la femme poussait un hurlement d'effroi et de surprise.   


Sans attendre, Gohan enchaîna avec le guetteur qui fut aussitôt hors-jeu. Le troisième malfaiteur, qui semblait être le chef et discutait avec Videl, ne chercha pas à comprendre; il ouvrit aussitôt le feu sur elle, dans un réflexe presque nerveux. Gohan eut tout juste le temps se jeter sur la lycéenne pour faire écran de son corps, en augmentant son énergie pour parer les balles. A quelques mètres d'eux, la carrosserie des véhicules blindés d'intervention se vérola instantanément de multiples traces d'impacts.   


L'homme vida la totalité de son chargeur. Gohan sentait Videl retenir son souffle tout le temps que ça dura, instinctivement agrippée à sa chemise, la tête dans les épaules. Quand le silence se fit, elle leva ses yeux limpides, perdus et surpris vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde, et il eut l'impression oppressante qu'elle le reconnaissait. C'était impossible bien sûr. Son chèche noir le laissait voir que ses yeux et sa forme de niveau supérieur avait transformé ses prunelles en perles translucides. En plus, elle le connaissait à peine, ses traits ne lui étaient pas familiers encore. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse l'identifier dans un si court instant. Pourtant, si elle avait dit son nom à ce moment précis, il n'aurait pas été étonné.   


Il ne laissa pas le temps à cette idée de faire son chemin, et se retourna vers le tireur à court de munition, pour l’assommer d'un seul coup sous les murmures stupéfaits des spectateurs qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui, malgré la distance de sécurité qui les séparait.   


Il regarda autour de lui pour considérer l'étendue des dégâts. La femme prise en otage semblait saine et sauve. Elle s'était jetée au sol et était, de toute façon, toujours restée derrière le tireur. Les trois complices étaient inconscients. Gohan ramassa les armes encore susceptibles d'être chargées et les balança en direction des policiers, qui tardaient à reprendre leurs esprits pour réagir et sortir de leurs abris, derrière les blindés.   


Videl l'observait avec des yeux écarquillés.   


\- Ils ne sont que trois ? Il n'y en a pas d'autres ? demanda Gohan.   


Elle secoua négativement la tête, incapable de sortir un son. Gohan reprit son souffle et s'éleva pour repartir.   


\- Attends ! cria Videl.   


Il se tourna vers elle et suspendit son envol.   


\- Mais…Qui es-tu ? s'écria t-elle.   


Il mit le doigt sur sa bouche, en guise de silence, et s'envola en trombe. Il était rassuré. Son sentiment qu'elle l'avait reconnu, n'avait été qu'une fausse impression. Il s'inquiétait pour rien.   


Videl le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point dans le ciel. Elle ouvrit alors son poing pour observer ce qu'elle tenait dans la main. Tandis qu'elle s'était agrippée à sa chemise, par un réflexe qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé sur le coup, des papiers avaient glissé de sa poche. Elle les avait saisis quand il s'était détourné d'elle pour s'occuper du dernier malfaiteur.   


Elle haussa les sourcils en constatant qu'il s'agissait de tickets de cantine de son propre lycée.   


 


End file.
